Seffra and Sam
by Maxism
Summary: Basically this was an RP between me and my best friend and when we moved into our second notebook we decided to make it into a fanfic.


**Seffra and Sam**

Now, before I begin our tale, this was a role-playing plotline that developed between me and my best friend and it has extended into its second notebook so we decided to type it up and post it on Fanfic, so you'll have to live with the two different styles of writing because I won't change grammar or punctuation marks or anything. Oh, and before I forget, there was a third girl and she found she couldn't keep up with the first two of us so she left. Her name was Tomoe, so she'll appear and then disappear.

'Telepathic messages between the girls'

_Personal thoughts_

Chapter 1

Sam leaned against the door jamb to her friend's bedroom.

"Why is it so cold in your house?" She asked Nikki.

"I don't know. Why don't you wear normal clothes?' Nikki shot back. Sam regarded her mini skirt and short top. She rolled her eyes and left the room.

"I'm going down to Twilight Zone." Sam said.

"Okay. Isn't that a bar though?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, my bar. There's a familiar presence down there that I've been waiting for." Sam said, pulling on the darkness of the room to create a cloak. She stepped out the door and seemed to disappear into the night.

Downtown

She dropped the cloak of darkness and stepped into the light. She stared up at the neon heart with wings that was the only marker that the bar was there.

Half the heat was black, the other half, white. The black half had an angel wing, the white half a demon wing. She smiled and stepped through the door. She gave the room a cursory glance. At midnight the place was busy. She ran her gaze over the people at the bar. Finally she spotted his red mop of hair. She gave a toothy grin to the silent person leaning against the wall just inside the entrance.

"Sorry, Ra. But I'm about to get wasted." Sam said, walking towards the bar. She slid into the bar stool next to Axel.

"Hi Sam, what're you drinking tonight?" Mary, the bartender, asked her.

"Smirnoff Twisted." Sam said, not looking away from Axel.

"Green Apple?"

"Yes."

"Hi Sam." Axel said when Mary walked away.

"I was wondering when you'd acknowledge me." She grinned again. He turned toward her.

"How's my little pyro apprentice doing?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah right, we both know I'm Ra's mercenary apprentice." Sam laughed. Axel looked at her. "Sorry, forgot about the whole 'no emotions' thing. Want to get wasted with me?"

"I have nothing better to do?" Axel gave her a sarcastic grin.

'I'm not giving you a cure tomorrow' Ra sent to Sam's mind. 'And before you say, "I'll sneak some." I dumped them all down the drain.'

Taking out a black bladed dagger she started sharpening it, while keeping an eye on all happenings. Her movements were slight slower than usual.

Sam frowned. 'Big meanie.' She sent to Ra.

She turned and looked at the door. Kairi walked through the door with two people following her.

"Looks like our heroes are here." Axel smirked at Kairi, Sora, and Riku.

"It should be fun to see Ra's expression." Sam smirked evilly.

Ra was not liking Sam's expression, and the woman wasn't even drunk yet. _What is the annoying girl smiling about. I'd swear she was laughing at…What the HELL! _Ra had to use ever ounce of control not leap from the door, all the while, mentally cursing.

Sam mentally laughed. 'Tone down the cursing. We have young ears listening in.' She said nodding toward Axel.

"I am not young!" Axel said loud enough for the whole bar to hear.

Kairi looked toward the source of the sound. "Sam!" She said, her whole face lighting up.

'Great. Now they're coming for me.' Sam thought to Ra. She looked up at Axel. "Don't even think of bolting on me." She glared at him. All thought of disappearing on her evaporated at her look.

"Fine."

'Ra, SAVE ME!!' Sam thought to Ra as Kairi dragged Sora and Riku over to talk to her.

'It is one of the benefits of being a true mercenary. No one notices you unless you wish it. You lack discipline right now, and your companion lacks finesse.' Ra relaxed her shoulders, an unseeable wince coming forth. Damn wound must not have fully closed.

'RA! THIS IS NO TIME TO WORRY ABOUT SOME STUPID WOUND- WAIT!!!! YOU'RE HURT?!?" Sam was screaming at Ra. Axel was laughing and Kairi was talking her ear off.

'Calm down, Sam. You are overreacting. It is only a small scratch. On my last job, an assassin managed to stab me in my right shoulder. The dagger had been poisoned so I used a Fira spell to my dagger and pressed it to the wound. Now, relax and answer Kairi's question before either Riku or Sora get suspicious.' Ra was not liking the way Riku was looking around. She would almost say he could sense her.

Sam sent a mental glare at the mercenary. "When is Tomoe getting here?" She asked before turning back to Kairi.

"Sorry Kairi, I guess I've had more to drink than I though. Can you repeat that?" Sam asked.

Kairi's face fell for a second. "I asked where you were staying tonight, we never learned where you lived."

Sam's face fell.

"She's staying with me." Axel jumped in after seeing what was running through her mind.

Sora looked like he had something to say.

"What is it Sora?" Kairi asked her, looking concerned.

'I can feel the aura she gives off. I suspect she will arrive soon.' Ra answered while Sam was giving what she felt was a poor excuse. A mercenary of the dark, like Sam, should be able to mind link and keep a real realm conversation. To a mercenary of twilight, like Ra, who belonged in neither light or dark, it was a necessity. If needed, she had to be able to act natural while proding another's mind. Her entire purpose was to stay in existence.

At Kairi's question, Ra felt Sam's sadness. This was not good, if Sam could not clamp down on all emotions at any given time, but…Sam was an emotional girl. She was not suited for the life of a mercenary. Ra snapped back as she heard Sora.

"Isn't that improper?"

Don't let Sam take offense…or even worse. Don't let her laugh!

She sighed as she heard Sam and Axel burst out laughing.

_Why do I even bother._

Tomoe sighed as she entered the bar. She scanned the unfamiliar faces in search for the one whom Ra had sent an image of her. Her eyes locked on the girl. _Great…I hate being an apprentice._

"Are you Samantha?" She asked softly, unsure whether to shake her hand or just stare her down. Tomoe's eyes flickered towards the people around the girl who suddenly fell silent at her entrance. All eyes fixed on her unblinking and unfamiliar.

Sam looked at the girl in front of her. She was still mentally laughing over Sora's puzzled expression. "Depends on who's asking. To most here I'm Sam to Ra I'm immature Brat. Ask Organization XIII and they'll spill all my secrets. Axel had turned back the bar and Sam gave Kairi a look that said that she probably make herself scarce. Kairi quickly obliged. "Might I ask who you are?" Axel snorted. She slapped his arm. "Shut up fire whore." Sam shot at Axel.

Ra mentally sighed. 'Watch you language.' Ra glanced outside and frowned. The scent of darkness was that of a…Ra quickly shielded her thoughts. Sam was with friends, besides…from what she could sense, it shouldn't be too hard.

'I need to take care of something. I'll come by later.'

She turned and was halfway out the door when she paused. 'Try and stay somewhat sober till I get back. I'd like the bar in one complete piece.'

And she left.

Sam pouted slightly, but she knew that Ra would be back. She finished up the booze in front of her and decided that it was enough until Ra showed back up. She turned back to the girl, still waiting for her answer.

"Tomoe." Tomoe said. "Can I get one of these?" She asked as she gestured to the empty glasses. "Full please." She added. Tomoe's eyes briefly flashed from blue-green to red as she noticed the other two were still staring. "Were I you I'd take a picture before I claw out your eyes with my nails!" She snapped. "Then what's the point in the picture? Simple really…stop staring!" She said.

---

"Damn it. This isn't good." Ra staggered against an alley wall as a creeper nobody, walked, creeped, or whatever they do, to her. Her left hand was clasped against her upper left chest. She threw her dagger to land between the creepers eyes, destroying it. Carefully, she clouded her scent so none could track her home. Sorry Sam, she thought to herself, I'm not going to be coming for a while…as 'Ra' at least.

Careful not to jar her rapidly bleeding wound she opened a portal of both light and dark and vanished.

Sam bowed her head slightly. "You can have whatever you want, Tomoe." Sam said gesturing for Mary to bring more drinks from the back. "You still haven't told me what you want." Sam said briskly as Mary bustled over with three full glasses.

"…" Axel stared at Sam, then flicked his eyes to Tomoe.

Sam gasped when Ra clouded her scent. 'RA!!' She screamed into the staticy mental link. She'd felt Ra's pain right before she'd clouded her scent. She sighed when Ra didn't respond. She turned back to her two silent partners, pushing her best friend to the back of her mind.

"I'll have what you're having." Tomoe responded. "What's wrong with Ra? I can't sense her anymore." She said bluntly. Tomoe then focused her line of vision on red-haired male. Her intense eyes stared him down. "I do hope you know by looking me in the eye you're giving me access to you soul." She said softly and slowly as she remained staring unblinkingly at him.

Axel and Sam shared a smile that meant they had a secret.

"I don't have a heart, so I'm not sure I have a soul." Axel said, laughing slightly.

Sam smiled at Tome. "Ra was hurt. She's clouding her scent and shoving us out of her mind so she can hide." Sam narrowed her eyes. "What. Do. You. Want?" She asked, enunciating each syllable.

Kairi looked at Sam, Axel, and the strange new girl.

"What do you think is going on over there?" She asked Sora and Riku.

Riku remained silent, keeping a sharp eye on the three.

Sora shrugged, "Girl stuff maybe. Or maybe Sam is going to drag new girl to look for more improper clothes." He glanced at Riku and smiled a mischievous smile.

"Hey Riku, why aren't you going to go meet your girlfriend?" If glare beams existed, Sora would be a deep-fried porcupine.

"Seff isn't my girlfriend, Sora. We're only acquaintances." Kairi was right to be suspicious, though. Being able to use the power of darkness, Riku could sense a mind ling, but not what was said. If Sora were actually paying attention, he should have sensed it as well…oh well, Sora will be Sora.

"Everyone has a soul even without a heart." Tomoe said. "As for you…" She looked at the girl. "Bourbon straight, and maybe a place to stay since…" Tomoe didn't finish her thought, instead she looked away hoping she would cloud her sadness that was visible in her eyes.

Sam ignored Kairi, Riku, and Sora. "Fine, a place to stay. As long as you don't mind staying in a place where it is always sunset." Sam said to Tomoe. Barely noticing the sadness in the other girl's eyes.

Axel turned sulkily back to his drink. Sam motioned for Mary. "Two hamburgers with everything on the side, extra pickles on mine…" She turned to Tomoe. "Want a hamburger?"

Kairi giggled when she saw Riku glare at Sora.

"What's your problem, Riku? It was an innocent question. No need to get defensive. One might think your hiding something." Sora carefully edged away from his best friend.

"Watch it, Sora. Keep it up and there won't be anything left for Kairi to recognize."

Snap!

Riku's knife snapped in half in his fist. He was very close to having his control snap like the knife. Blood slowly dripped from his palm. TO try to calm down, he glared at the three at the bar.

"Sure, a hamburger sounds good." Tomoe said happily as she sipped her drink. "Umm, Sam, why is that guy staring?" She asked as she stared back at Riku.

"I'm not really sure why Riku follows us everywhere. Or why I seem to be the focus of his anger." Sam said, looking in the direction of Tomoe's stare.

She turned to Axel to find him slumped over, saying something about Roxas. She smacked him upside the head.

"He's drunk. I'm ready to go. How about you?" Sam asked Tomoe after they finished their hamburgers.

"Riku, who are you staring at?" A quiet voice spoke from behind him.

"That girl isn't normal." HE didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Not many could get near him without him being aware of it. "I only don't know what any of those three are, but their not normal."

He turned to face the girl he had known almost forever, yet never truly understood her.

"I thought we were meeting three days from now, Sell."

Seff smiled, her eyes laughing. "I figured I could come today."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "And how'd you find me?"

"I have my ways." She glanced at the three at the bar. Ra knew them in her way, but Seff had never truly met them in life. The confusion of the two beings in one body could give Seff a headache.

"Miss, can I have and orange fanta?" She called to Mary. Might as well act like she has never been here before.

"Sounds good to me." Tomoe said with a soft smile. She topped off her drink and stood up with a stretch. "Sam, wanna tell me what's so interesting that that man keeps staring at me?" She said cocking her head to Riku.

"It's just Riku. He's trying to figure you out." Sam said glancing in his direction. She caught sight of Seff and growled low in her throat. It was the other Seff. Not her mercenary. She grabbed Axel's hood and stormed out of the bar.

"Just put it all on Axel's tab!!!" She called to Mary.

End of Ch.1

R&R and please, no flames. Like I said, this is an RP not meant to be a Fanfic until we moved to Notebook two. All the chapters are kinda long and don't try constructive critism, please. I'm only transcribing these pages straight from what's written in front of me, with some help from spell check.


End file.
